


A life that never happened

by Hatake_Hikari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, POV Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatake_Hikari/pseuds/Hatake_Hikari
Summary: One sided IronStrange. Stephen centric. Stephen thinks back to his moments with Tony during the 14,000,605 scenarios.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A life that never happened

After the fight against Thanos, Stephen managed to save Tony using his magic to estabilize him enough so he could be treated. There were many touching and tearful reunions of people whose loved ones were finally returned after the “Blip”, entire families where celebrating across the world happy of being united again.

  
However, certain master of the Sanctum Santorum was weary and depressed, yes they won but he only had Wong and the Cloak of Levitation for company. Don’t get him wrong, he was really thankful he wasn’t alone but they were not the person he wished he was there, that special person who would welcome him with a hug and a fond yet sarcastic reprimand for being gone for a lot of time. Stephen was being selfish and he knew it, after all he and Tony were at best reluctant friends of a few hours; but Stephen couldn’t forget all those memories and moments he lived alongside Tony in those 14,000,605 timelines. He admits not everything was a good memory, there was a timeline where Tony almost killed him with his own hands looking a scapegoat for Peter’s death, but he prefers to forget that one. In spite of all the failures and deaths against Thanos, Stephen longs and yearns about those moments where he married Tony and they lived happily together (for a time) with their adopted children at the lake house.

  
Their wedding was really special, a moment he will always carry in his heart. That day, Tony was dazzling with his white tux while walking the aisle alongside his best friend Rhodey, who gave Tony's hand to Stephen while asking him to take care of Tony and he answered “with my life” while some traitorous tears of joy spilled down his cheeks.

  
The rings, so significant for him, he even has contemplated having made one identical to the one Tony gave him. His ring was a gold band with a oval diamond with some smaller diamonds around, a slight reference to the Agamotto’s Eye design (representing his magic) with the inscription behind “I’ll love you forever T.S”.

On the contrary, the ring he gave Tony was a bit simpler, but beautiful. It was a thin gold band with a small diamond with a triangular shape to represent the arc reactor that saved and defined Tony’s life with the inside inscription “I’ll love you in this and any other timeline and universe S.S.”

It was a beautiful wedding, where their friends and family (including their adopted children Harley and Peter) cried during the ceremony and after they showered the newlyweds in rice. The reception where their first dance as husbands made him feel in cloud nine, where cutting the cake was hilarious because Peter couldn’t wait to eat and took a “small” piece (they didn’t mind and everyone burst out laughing). And in the wedding night, he was more happy that he could even imagine…

  
All those moments… never existed but in his memory. All those memories of waking alongside Tony, of eating picnic with their children by the lake, that Harley attacked him with his potato gun once grumbling about PDAs and TMI for him, the races with Peter when he argued he was faster with his webs than them and Tony arguing his armour was the fastest (while he silently chuckled, as if they could beat his portals). So many moments that never will happen and he only can cry about his loss.

  
Now, he only can see from afar how Tony’s being happy with his wife and knowing he doesn’t have a chance, he prays silently for his happiness.

  
The night has fallen and now seeing he’s alone and laying on his bed, he places his hand over his heart while saying to the night “As I promised you Tony, I’ll always love you in any timeline or universe, no matter what happens I’ll always have your memory in my heart” Having said that, he turned around and cried into his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This fic is very loosely inspired by the song “Par de anillos” by “Viento y Sol". Also the wedding was based on a catholic one, I'm sorry but it's the most familiar to me. This is my first fic please be kind.
> 
> Ps. Since I couldn't insert images, I'll leave the links of the images used as a base for the rings
> 
> https://pin.it/qFxeoAD Stephen ring  
> https://pin.it/3iavFJj Tony's ring


End file.
